Journey To The Mysterious Island
by FeerdausTheTigerWriter
Summary: Angin menerima isyarat kecemasan berkod dari sebuah Pulau Misteri di tempat yang tidak sepatutnya pulau itu wujud. Angin menyangka bahawa isyarat itu datang dari abang tertuanya. Jadi Angin, Tanah dan dua orang rakannya akan menempuh satu pengembaraan di suatu tempat yang menakjubkan untuk menyelamatkan Boboiboy di Pulau Misteri


**Hai para pembaca sekalian...yeah saya ada cerita baru untuk kamu semua...berdasarkan filem "** _Journey 2: The Mysterious Island_ **" dan inspirasi daripada novel karya** _Jules Verne **,**_ **"** _The Mysterious Island_ **"** **saya akan membuat cerita itu semula dengan versi Boboiboy dan Ada Juga jalan cerita yang saya akan ubah sedikit.**

 **Dan Oh ya, saya juga bawa kembali OC saya iaitu Lisa...kamu mungkin kenal dia dekat cerita saya sebelum ini, tapi dalam cerita ini mereka semua tiada kuasa...dan Yaya dan Boboiboy (Angin & Tanah) tidak kenal satu sama lain.**

 **Jadi harap kamu sukakannya...dan jangan lupa REVIEW.**

 _ **Boboiboy/BBB Galaxy ialah kepunyaan Animonsta Studio. Saya hanya membuat cerita ini dengan menggunakan watak-wataknya sahaja...**_

 **~feerdaus~**

* * *

 **~Journey To The Mysterious Island~**

 **Chapter 1**

Angin mengayuh basikalnya dengan laju sekali seperti dikejar oleh sesuatu, rupa-rupanya dia telah dikejar oleh Polis. Dia mengayuh basikalnya dengan menggunakan kesemua tenaganya untuk melepaskan diri daripada Polis. Tetapi akibat daripada tersalah kayuh, dia terbabas dan jatuh dari basikalnya. Dia terpaksa menerima hakikat kerana tertangkap.

Setelah dia tertangkap, Polis menelefon keluarganya untuk berbincang pasal kesalahan yang dia telah lakukan. Pihak Polis tidak boleh menangkap Angin masuk ke penjara kerana dia masih lagi bersekolah.

15 minit kemudian sebuah basikal sedang menuju ke arah mereka. Tanah abang kedua Angin yang sentiasa menjaga kesemua adik-adiknya selepas kematian ibu bapa mereka akibat kemalangan jalan raya 8 tahun lalu. Kesemua penduduk di bandar Pulau Rintis itu mengenali mereka sekeluarga kerana mereka selalu membantu penduduk di situ. "Apa pulak dia buat kali ni, tuan?" Tanya Tanah dengan perasaan risau.

"Tanah, kamu memang kena jaga kelakuan adik kamu ni" balas salah seorang pegawai Polis di situ. Tanah berasa sangat risau kerana INI bukan Kali pertama Angin ditahan Polis, amaran sudah diberikan kepada Angin, mungkin dia boleh dimasukkan ke dalam Juvana.

Dengan perasaan risau, Tanah membalasnya "Apa dia dah buat?"

Pegawai Polis itu teragak-agak untuk menjawab pertanyaan Tanah dan demi kebaikan Angin supaya Tanah boleh mengawal kelakuan Angin, dia membalasnya "Dia dah menceroboh ke dalam Pusat Setelit Malaysia yang dikawal rapi...dan kami pun tak tahu macam mana dia boleh menceroboh dengan mudah"

Tanah seperti tidak percaya dengan kata-kata pegawai polis itu. Dia mengetahui yang Angin ialah seorang yang genius tetapi tak sangka dia dapat menceroboh ke kawasan yang dikawal rapi. "Saya akan cakap dengan dia" Balas Tanah sambil mengucapkan terima kasih kepada pegawai polis tersebut.

Angin yang masih duduk di bawah pokok kelihatan marah kerana ditangkap oleh polis. Tanah datang mahu memujuknya tetapi Angin dengan pantas, menunggang basikalnya dan memecut meninggalkan Tanah ke rumah mereka. Tanah semakin risau dengan keadaan adiknya itu. Dia turut menunggang basikalnya dan menuju pulang ke rumah mereka.

Setelah mereka telah sampai ke rumah mereka, Angin terus menuju ke dalam biliknya. Petir yang berada di ruang tamu sedang menonton perlawanan bola sepak bersama adik-adiknya yang lain (Api, Air, Thorn dan Solar) berasa terkejut dengan keadaan Angin. Petir menuju ke arah Tanah dan bertanya kepadanya "Apa yang dia dah buat kali ni" Tanya Petir dengan serius

"Dia ceroboh Pusat Setelit Malaysia" Balas Tanah

Secara tiba-tiba Solar datang menyampuk "Kita tak boleh biarkan dia macam ni Tanah...kita kena jaga maruah keluarga kita" sampuk Solar sambil membetulkan cermin matanya. Kemudiannya Api membalas kata-kata Solar "Kita kena tanya tujuannya dulu, mungkin dia ada sebab mengapa dia lakukan semua tu" terang Api.

"Kita kena ajar dia jugak...Ini bukan kali perama dia buat benda-benda macam ni" Kata Thorn

Tanah menundukkan kepalanya sambil memikirkan sesuatu. Sebagai seorang abang yang paling tua dia patut menasihati adiknya yang ke-3 itu, tetapi dia juga kena menjaga hatinya keranal dia mula berubah selepas kematian Ibu bapa mereka, dan abang pertama atau yang tertua antara mereka, Boboiboy, yang hilang semasa dia menaiki kapal terbang ke luar negara. "Saya akan cakap dengan dia..." kata Tanah dan kemudiab berjalan menuju ke bilik Angin.

Tok Tok Tok

"Boleh abang masuk?" tanya Tanah setelah dia mengetuk pintu bilik Angin. Angin tidak membalasnya tetapi Tanah tetap masuk ke dalam. Dia melihat Angin sedang sibuk menggunakan komputernya sambil menulis sesuatu di suatu kertas. "Angin, kau tengah buat apa tu?" Tanya Tanah sambil berjalan menuju ke arah meja Angin. Kemudiannya Tanah berasa terkejut dengan sebuah kertas yang ditulis dengan seperti perkataan kod. Tanah bertanya "Apa benda ni?" kepada Angin sambil mengambil kertas tersebut.

"Tiada apa-apa" Balas Angin sambil mengambil balik kertas tersebut.

"Itu tulisan Kod kan?" kata Tanah kepada Angin "Nampak macam Kod Morse" Kata Tanah sekali lagi. Angin hanya mendengar kata-kata Tanah tanpa memandangnya. "Betullah, tengok...Satu suku kata perkataan, titik. Dua perkataan suku kata, sengkang." Barulah Angin memandang ke arah Tanah dengan perasaan terkejut. "Saya belajar dari jiran kita yang bekerja dengan Tentera Laut."

Dengan perasaan kagum, Angin bertanya kepadanya "Baiklah, jadi...apa maksud dalam kod tu?"

Setelah mendengar pertanyaan itu, Tanah mula berasa pelik "Buat apa?". Dengan pantas Angin membalasnya, "Susah nak jelaskan". Tetapi Tanah tetap mahu tahu tujuannya dan memujuk Angin supaya memberitahu perkara yang sebenarnya. Angin akur dan memberitahunya. "Baiklah, aku bagitahu...beberapa hari lepas, ada isyarat radio keluar. Mungkin dah jadi di sekitar Malaysia, dan perkataan-perkataan ini yang dikatakannya berulang kali." Penjelasan Angin. Kemudiannya Tanah membaca perkataan tersebut.

" _Pip_ , _Zorn_ , _Strux"_

"Semuan perkataan itu dari buku Verne. Perkataan-perkataan itu mesti dibuat dari orang Verne." Kata Angin, kemudiannya dia menyambung dengan teragak-agak "Peralatan saya tak kuat secukupnya untuk menerima kesemua Perkataan-perkataan itu, Jadi..."Angin terhenti seketika sebelum Tanah manyambung apa yang Angin hendak katakan. "Jadi kau ceroboh ke Pusat Setelit untuk kuatkan isyarat peralatan kau" Kata Tanah dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

"Seseorang hantar Perkataan-perkataan ini, dan aku yang kena selesaikannya"Kata Angin, tetapi Tanah tidak berasa senang hati dengannya. "Ini memang penting buat aku" Sambung Angin dan tidak lama selepas itu Angin kembali menyambung tugasnya. Walaupun Tanah masih marah dengan perbuatan Angin, dia tetap mahu membantunya menyelesaikan kod itu. "Hei, apa kata kita selesaikan kod ni sama-sama" Kata Tanah kepada Angin. Angin bersetuju dengan cadangan Tanah untuk menyelesaikannya bersama.

Tanah mengambil kertas itu dan kemudian menandakan di setiap perkataan di kod itu "Bahagian pertama mesej ini ialah, P-U-L-A-U...Pulau itu...J-U-D, Wujud" Kata Tanah sambil menyelesaikan kod itu. "Pulau Itu Wujud" Tanah menyambungkan perkataan-perkataan itu. Angin berasa teruja tetapi tidak percaya dengan kata-kata Tanah. "Kau serius? Kau tak main-main kan?" Kata Angin.

Dengan tenang Tanah membalasnya "Tak, itulah yang dia kata... _Pulau Itu Wujud"_

Angin teruja dengan kata-kata Tanah "Aku..tak percaya, aku tak percaya seseorang dah jumpa pulau tu" Kata Angin dengan tersangat teruja. Tetapi Tanah masih keliru dan tidak memahami keadaan itu. "Pulau?...Pulau apa?" Tanah menayakan kepada Angin. Kelihatan Angin pergi ke rak bukunya untuk mengambil sebuah buku untuk diberikan kepada abangnya itu. " _The Mysterious Island_...Orang-orang Verne dah mencari Pulau itu selama bertahun-tahun" Kata Angin sambil memberikan buku itu kepada Tanah. "Tetapi masalahnya, kalau penulis itu orang Verne, kenapa dia tulis perkataan Melayu?, dan mengapa dia hanya hantar ke Malaysia dan bukannya kepada negara asal dia?" Tanya Tanah kepada Angin. Persoalan itu masuk akal juga dan tidak disedari oleh Angin. "Mungkin dia sengaja gunakan perkataan Verne untuk menjejaknya?" Balas Angin

Untuk terus kepada topik asal Angin mahu meneruskan penyelesaian kod itu. "Apa lagi yang dia kata?" Kemudian Tanah menyambung semula menyelesaikan kod itu. "Budak kepada _Steve_ dan lahir pada 18...1883" Kata Tanah. Perkataan itu sudah memeningkan Angin untuk menyelesaikannya. "Budak Kepada _Steve_?" dan kemudian Tanah membalasnya "Mungkin Anak kepada _Steve_ ". Angin masih tidak tahu penyelesaiannya. " _Stevenson...Robert Louis Stevenson_ " kata angin menyebut nama penulis buku itu. "Penulis buku tu?" Kata Tanah dengan rasa ragu-ragu "Dia lahir sebelum tahun 1883, mungkin orang lain." Kemudiannya Angin pergi ke stor rumahnya untuk mencari sesuatu. Tanah juga turut mengikutnya. "Mungkin bukan seseorang, tapi mungkin sesuatu" kata Angin dan kemudiannya dia mengambil satu bukunya yang lama dan memberikannya kepada Tanah. " _Treasure Island,_ ditulis oleh _Robert Louis Stevenson_ pada tahun 1883. "Apa lagi yang dia kata?"

"Nama yang terakhir akan pantas" Tanah menyambung menyelesaikan kod itu. Angin masih mempunyai banyak persoalan di kepalanya untuk menyelesaikan kod itu. "Jadi nama terakhir akan pantas? Dia pelari?" Tanah pula mempunyai pendapat yang berbeza dan menyatakan mungkin nama belakangnya 'ialah pantas'. " _Fleet, Quick...Swift_?" Setelah Tanah menyebut nama-nama itu dia mengingati sesuatu buku yang pernah dibacanya. " _Swift? Jonathan Swift_!" Kata Angin sambil mengambil satu lagi buku yang mengisahkan tentang sebuah lagi pulau di dalam stor itu.

Kemudiannya Tanah meletakkan ketiga-tiga buku itu di atas sebuah meja yang kosong. "Kita ada 3 buku yang berbeza oleh 3 penulis yang berbeza tentang 3 pulau yang berbeza" Kata Tanah. Angin kemudiannya menyangka bahawa mungkin ketiga-tiga penulis itu menulis tentang pulau yang sama dan mungkin sebab itu bahawa pulau misteri itu belum dijumpai kerana mereka tidak pernah menggunakan 2 buku yang lain. Mereka berdua membelek-belek buku itu untuk mencari peta yang dilukis oleh penulis-penukis tersebut. Malangnya peta yang dilukis di ketiga-tiga buku itu berbeza. "Ketiga-tiga peta ni tak sama langsung, aku tak faham" Kata Angin dengan sedikit marah.

Tanah menyedari sesuatu dan kemudian dia mengoyakkan peta-peta itu dari bukunya dan meletakkannya di atas cahaya lampu. "Kau tahu tak apa abang buat masa aku ikut jiran kita pergi ke Pangkalan Tentera Laut?" Kata Tanah yang memberikan persoalan kepada Angin. Tanah kemudiannya meletakkan peta-peta itu tersusun bertingkat dan kemudiannya Tanah menyambungkan peta-peta itu menjadi satu peta yang menunjukkan hanya sebuah pulau. "Abang selesaikan kod yang paling susah selama 3 minit yang mereka memerlukan 3 tahun untuk menyelesaikannya." Kata Tanah dan pada masa yang sama satu peta telah terbentuk dan pada peta itu tertulis _The Mysterious Island._

Dengan perasaan gembira Tanah berkata kepada Angin. "Kita dah jumpa _The Mysterious Island_ ".

Dalam peta itu juga tertulis Latitud dan Longitud. "Dan itu menunjukkan Pulau itu berada di...100 Batu dari pantai Palau. Tengah-tengah Selatan Pasifik" Kata Tanah sambil melihat sebuah Glob dihadapannya. Dengan segera Angin berlari semula menuju ke biliknya dan mengemas baju-bajunya ke dalam beg sikutnya. Tanah berasa pelik dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Angin. "Kau nak pergi mana?" Tanya Tanah sambil melihat Angin sedang berkemas dalam biliknya. "Ke _Mysterious Island_ " Balas Angin dengan pantas. "Oh tidak, kau tak akan pergi ke Palau" Kata Tanah dengan nada sedikit tinggi. Angin terkejut dengan kata-kata abangnya itu dan bertanya kepadanya. "Kenapa tidak?". Dengan pantas Tanah menjawabnya "Yang Pertama, Kau dikurung dan Yang Kedua, Kita Kena Pergi Sekolah!"

Angin berasa sedikit kecewa dan kemudiannya menjawab kembali kaa-kata Tanah. "Hei, Kita sekeluarga ni pelajar genius. Kita boleh ponteng sekolah dalam beberapa hari" Tanah terdiam seketika selepas dia mendengar

"Kamu ingat, kamu boleh mengembara keliling dunia, berjumpa dengan orang gila yang main-main dalam radio?!" Kata Tanah yang membuatkan Angin berasa sedih, tetapi tidak lama selepas itu dia menjawab kata-kata Angin. "Dia bukan orang gila...dia ialah abang kita, Boboiboy" Balas Angin dan itu mengejutkan Tanah. "Macamana kau tahu itu dia yang hatar mesej tu?..." Kata Tanah yang tidak mempercayai kata-kata Angin. Kemudiannya Angin membalas kata-kata Tanah "Ia jelas sekali...kau dah lupa? Sehari sebelum dia hilang, dia beritahu kita semua yang dia mahu mencari Pulau itu, dan selagi dia belum jumpa, selagi itu dia tak akan balik...aku rasa dia dalam masalah dan aku akan cari dia" Kata Angin sambil mengemas barang-barangnya. Tanah cuba menghalangnya daripada pergi kerana dia risau akan adiknya itu. Angin memberitahunya yang dia faham dengan situasi abangnya itu, dia mahu menjaga adik-adiknya dengan baik semenjak Ibu Bapa mereka meninggal...Tetapi perkara ini demi keselamatan abang tertua mereka. "Saya akan pergi pagi esok" Kata Angin sambil membawa begnya keluar dari bilik itu.

* * *

 **Okay, itulah Chapter pertama untuk cerita ini. Jadi apa pendapat korang? Kamu boleh letakkan pendapat kamu di REVIEW...**

 **Itu sahaja dari saya, jumpa lagi di Chapter seterusnya...**


End file.
